Problem: Karl was attempting to calculate economic figures. He found the following equation to be true:\[fp-w=10000\]If $f=5$ and $w=5+125i$, what is $p$?
Substitute in the given numbers. We have $5p-5-125i=10000$, so $5p=10005+125i$, thus $p=\boxed{2001+25i}$.